So Beautiful, Yet So Untouchable
by Lyrical Liquorice
Summary: Dean's still masking the pain of his father's sudden death when he runs into one of Ellen's old friends. Under no circumstances does Dean Winchester fall in love. Or at least he thinks he doesn't...  Please review :D
1. The Girl

**Set during Season 2, after John's death. Dean and Sam spend few nights around the roadhouse looking for a case, the rest pretty much follows on :)**

Dean glanced across to the girl leaning against the bar at the roadhouse. She and Ellen were having what seemed to be a friendly conversation, but he'd never seen her before. She had a small thin black band around her wrist and a silver pendant on a necklace swinging forward from her neck as she bent over the bar, clutching a glass of what Dean assumed to be whiskey. She was slim and her long dark hair fell about an inch below her shoulders. In this light it almost looked as though her hair had a shine of purple about it.

"...Police seem to be getting nowhere with the case, I mean, why would they? They don't have our eyes. So I thought... Dean? Dean are you listening to a word I'm saying? ", Sam's voice drifted into Dean's pre-occupied mind and he realised he'd just zoned out on an entire conversation.

"Sorry. What were you saying about the police?", he mumbled, dragging his eyes away from the tall girl in battered black biker boots.

"Can you stop undressing girls with your perverted mind for two minutes and concentrate on finding a job?"

"Oh. I am so sorry. Can you stop whining at me for wanting a little time off once in a while?" Dean scowled as Sam huffed and threw the newspaper he was holding down onto the table. He contemplated making a comment about the irritating bitchface Sam was pulling, but decided against it and instead drained the last mouthful of his beer.  
"Another?" He asked, knocking Sam's almost empty beer bottle with his own. A sigh and a nod followed from his younger brother who had guessed that another beer wasn't the only reason why Dean wanted to go to the bar.

Dean licked his lips as he placed his empty beer bottle onto the counter, standing next to the girl in the biker boots and faded skinny jeans who's glass Ellen was re-filling with whiskey. Up close he realised her hair was actually purple, it was just a really dark purple. Usually he'd take time to try and determine whether a chick was a hunter or not, but even though her entire look screamed _"I own a gun and kill ghosts in my spare time"_, the silver charm that was hanging around her neck confirmed it. It was an anti-possession charm, threaded onto a thin silver chain. His eyes drifted down her slim waist, not too skinny, but obviously toned from the grave digging and chases that a hunter's life was undoubtedly filled with. Her worn, faded jeans that were on the verge of tearing in certain parts were skinny fitting and were held to her waist with a black leather belt. Just as his eyes travelled to her ass his thoughts were interrupted again.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer", the girl said without shifting her eyes from Ellen, who smirked as she replaced the whiskey bottle under the counter. Dean cleared his throat and mumbled an apology.

"Two more?" Ellen asked, taking the empty bottle from the counter in front of Dean.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, please", Dean nodded, rummaging in his pocket for money but finding none.

"On the tab?" She smirked, noticing Dean's disgruntled expression as he continued to rummage in the pockets of his jeans.

"No." The other voice made Dean turn away from Ellen. It was the girl who he'd stood next to, the one with the tight jeans and nice ass.  
She flashed a small smile at Dean and passed a few notes to Ellen,"On me."

"Well, wasn't that nice of you", Dean smiled.

"The word I think you're looking for, is _thanks_."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, thanks."  
He nodded thanks to Ellen as well when she slid two more bottles of beer in front of him, holding out a hand towards the girl who apparently hadn't lost interest in him yet.  
"The name's Dean Winchester."

"I know. You're kinda famous around these parts, Dean." She attempted to fight a smile, but lost the battle as she shook his outstretched hand.  
"Jaiden. Jaiden Ashdown."

"Hmm, Jaiden...I take from your accent that you're not from around here?"

"England", she nodded as Dean finally released her hand and wrapped it around her glass, noticing an elderly hunter at the other end of the bar who'd had one too many and had made the mistake of trying to hit on Ellen.

"We know a few hunters from there, you might know them."

"Well, there's a fair few hunters in England. Believe it or not, they have demons and spirits all the way over there too."

"But you don't have that stuck up British accent."

"Well, aren't you subtle. Not _all_ people from England speak like that, Dean", Jaiden grinned, mimicking an Oxford English accent. Dean subconsciously smiled that famous crooked smile that made so many girls melt. If Jaiden didn't know better, she'd have said she thought she saw him blush.

Another guy approached the two hunters and huffed as he removed one of the two beers that Dean had been holding.  
"Don't worry Dean,_ I'll _get it. Wouldn't want you to strain yourself walking _all_ the way back to the table." Jaiden watched the taller guy as he walked back to where the pair had previously been sitting with a smirk on her lips.

"Meet my pain in the ass little brother", Dean sighed before taking a swig of his beer, making sure it was loud enough for his sibling to hear. It seemed that he had heard based on the fact that he turned around and made a face at Dean.

"Sam, I'm guessing?"

Dean frowned and studied Jaiden's features.  
"Yeah, Sam. How'd you know about him?"

"Are you kidding me? I have my contacts. What don't I know about you guys?"

"Who're these contacts then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Like he needed to ask. If she knew Ellen, Ellen had known John, hence she would now know everything Ellen knew. Within reason he hoped.

"You know Bobby Singer, right? And then there's Ellen. And Jo."  
Dean hadn't expected her to know Bobby, but then again, Ellen and Bobby had been friends for years.

Ellen looked up and the mention of her name and shifted her gaze between Dean and Jaiden.  
"I ain't told her nothin'. Don't go sayin' I did." She winked, before returning to the group of drunken hunters.

Dean's expression read _"What exactly do you know about us?"_ and Jaiden's eyes fell onto her untouched glass of whiskey, biting her lip as she smiled a small smile to herself.  
"Sam over there went to Stanford. Studied law if my informants are reliable. I know you'd do anything for your brother over there. You're from Lawrence, Kansas. You drive a black '67 chevvy impala, pretty sweet by the sounds of it."

"Because that's not weird at all... What else do you know about us?"  
Dean's eyebrows were raised but Jaiden was quick to inform him she wasn't some deranged stalker, just a close friend of a friend. She knew what he was asking between the lines of his question. Did she know the personal, private stuff that as of late hadn't been so private?

"I know about your dad", she said quietly, only glancing up briefly to see Dean's expression turn into a combination of anger, fear and sadness. He'd silently put up a defensive wall the second the words had left her mouth, she could sense that much. "I'm sorry you lost him."

Dean nodded slightly to show he accepted the condolence, but that was his only response other than, _"What else?"_  
Jaiden took a long breath, deciding whether to continue or not. The last thing she wanted to do was push away the young man leaning on the counter.  
"I know...I know how you lost your mother too."  
Dean exhaled shakily and placed his beer on the counter with an unsteady hand. It was hard to hear those words out loud, even after so many years. It was harder to hear them from someone who up until tonight, was a complete stranger to him.  
"I'm sorry, Dean, I really am", she whispered, reaching out to place her hand on his arm, half expecting him to shift or move out of her way. But he didn't, instead he let her gently squeeze his arm as a sign of reassurance and looked up to meet her saddened green eyes.  
"It wasn't Bobby or Ellen, before you start taking swings. It was John who told me. A long time ago."

"You knew my dad?" Dean asked quietly, his confidence that he was going to end up with this girl tonight had faded pretty quickly, and with it his whole appearance in her eyes had changed.

"I met him a few times. In here actually, he came through on a passing visit. I got introduced through Ellen and I ran into him again when he bailed me out on a hunt."

"Meaning?" Although Dean was pretty sure he knew what it meant. Lately he'd gotten used to people telling him how many people his father had helped and how many demons he'd sent back downstairs. It was funny how when he was alive, so many people had a bad word to say about John, even Sam. Now he was dead, everyone thought he was a hero. Everyone suddenly decided to see John's good side. _  
_  
"I'm stood here talking to you all because of him. He's saved my ass a couple of times."  
Jaiden drained the glass and left it on the counter, moving so she was stood infront of Dean, his back to the counter.  
"It's getting late, I should give Ellen a hand before I turn in."  
Ellen walked past the pair and retrieved the empty glass, telling Jaiden that she didn't need any help.

"You've had a rough day, you just go on upstairs." She smiled, rubbing a hand briefly over Jaiden's back before removing herself from the conversation as quickly as she had entered.

"Rough day?"

"Long story", she exhaled, too tired to go into the depths of that day's hunt. Needless to say, she had a few fresh injuries underneath her shirt.

Dean knew the feeling and nodded, changing the subject to another burning question he had on his mind. "You're staying here?"

"For a few nights, till I move on. So if you're planning on sticking around..."

"...I'll see you tomorrow night?" Dean finished, a flicker of a friendly smile on his lips. But only for a moment and then it was gone.

"I guess you will", she returned the same twitch of a smile. A mere formality seeing as neither of the hunters felt like smiling anymore. However, it wasn't a formality for Dean to lean down slightly like he did. It wasn't a formality for him to try and place a small, gentle kiss on her cheek, only for him to miss and kiss the corner of her mouth instead.  
"Goodnight, Jaiden Ashdown", he whispered.

"Goodnight, Dean Winchester."

**TBC?  
I think I'm finally getting the hang of fanfiction .net :)  
Please let me know what you think and if I should continue.  
You've all been pretty awesome so far, so thank you! :)**


	2. The Talk

_**Part 2**_

Jaiden had been awoken what seemed like hours ago by the throbbing pain in her shoulder, caused by the mishaps of the previous day's hunt, and was still laid in bed just staring through the dark, knowing she really should get up and take some painkillers. The trouble was that even though she was in pain, she'd finally gotten comfy in the bed and resented the fact that sooner or later she'd have to get up. Sighing to herself she fumbled through the darkness for her phone on the cabinet next to her, squinting as the 'too bright' light from the screen revealed the time.

_*4:27 am*_

Jaiden laid in silence, watching the illuminated numbers alter as the minutes passed, willing the throbbing in her shoulder to just go away.

_*4:28 am*_

She listened as the house groaned. Someone shifted around in their bed, causing the rusty springs to creak and echo through the thin walls. A bit more creaking of bed springs and the roadhouse fell silent again.

_*4:29 am*_

As the time shifted to 4:29 another ripple of pain told Jaiden she definitely needed to get up. After throwing the covers off, a groan escaped her lips as she swung her legs round and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes and rummaging for her pills in her duffel bag. Jaiden slowly made her way out of her room and down to hall to the kitchen, trying not to wake anyone by bumping into things in the dark. Luckily the kitchen was at the other end of the hall, away from any of the bedrooms.

Once inside, she flipped on the light and shut the door before filling the kettle with water and leaning against the counter while she waited for it to boil. The coffee pot had mysteriously disappeared sometime over the last few days, resulting in a jar of instant coffee appearing in the kitchen cupboard. Personally, Jaiden didn't mind the instant coffee, but others in the roadhouse disagreed with her tastes and chalked it up to her English upbringing. She ran a hand through her hair which was tied loosely in a set of plaits and yawned. The door to the kitchen opened suddenly, making Jaiden almost jump out of her skin in surprise as she snapped her eyes open to see Dean in a black shirt and boxers.

"Jeeze, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here, Dean?" She smiled, her heart calming to it's normal rhythm.

Dean briefly smiled back, shutting the door behind him and almost falling into a chair at the table.  
"Did I forget to mention? Me and Sam decided to hold up here for a few days", he chuckled lightly before giving in to a yawn.  
"What are you doing up anyway?"

"My shoulder was keeping me awake. I guess I won't be getting back to sleep now anyway." The kettle clicked, signaling it had finished boiling and Jaiden slowly turned away from Dean, taking a mug out of the cupboard.  
"Coffee?"

"Please", he nodded, losing the battle of another yawn. He smiled to himself, observing Jaiden in her light blue pyjama shorts and a faded band t-shirt as she reached up to retrieve another mug from the top cupboard on her tiptoes. There were a few moments of silence between the two of them until she placed the two mugs of coffee on the table and grabbed the bottle of pills from the counter.

She exhaled shakily when another jolt of pain ripped through her shoulder as she unscrewed the bottle of painkillers. Shaking a couple into her hand, she popped them into her mouth, washing them down with a gulp of coffee.

"What happened?" Dean asked, putting two and two together when he noticed a patch of gauze poking out from underneath the short sleeve of her shirt.

"I was on a case yesterday, and I made a mistake. A rookie mistake. And as a result, I got shot." She explained with a faint smile as she replaced the lid on the pills.  
"It took Ellen just about a century to dig the bullet out, but she got it. Anyway, what are you doing up?"

Dean took a sip of the coffee and rubbed his eyes.  
"Couldn't sleep. I thought I heard someone get up and then I saw the light was on in here. I assumed it'd be Ellen."  
He didn't look at her while he spoke, even though Jaiden could tell what the cause of his insomnia was.

"You look like you haven't slept in a while. No offense."

"None taken. Yeah, I guess I haven't really", he considered while fighting to suppress another yawn.

She bit her lip like she often did when she was nervous, wrapping both hands around the hot cup of coffee infront of her.  
"You really miss your dad, don't you."  
A long pause of silence followed, the question catching him off guard and Jaiden wondered if Dean was just going to pretend the words had never been said. She wouldn't have blamed him. According to Bobby, Dean had been pretty broken about his Dad's death.

He looked up briefly, and nodded.  
"Yeah, I do...Course, but...I dunno."  
He took a long breath and ran a hand across his lips, his jaw quivering as though he were on the verge of tears. His jaw tensed as he took another long, shaky breath and he continued.  
"I mean...I'm pissed at him for so many things. Everything he put us through, put Sammy through. We didn't deserve that. But he...he was my dad, y'know? He was still my dad."  
He looked at Jaiden with red rimmed eyes.  
"I used to tell Sam that Dad was a superhero", he smiled weakly, "Nothing could hurt my dad, he'd always be there to protect us. Always."  
Dean's lips trembled and for a moment he questioned why he was telling Jaiden all this. Maybe it _was_ easier to confide in a stranger than a friend. Betraying tears dripped down his cheeks and he rose from his chair, moving to lean on the counter with his hands resting on the back of his head. His features showed mixture of anger and sadness as he gritted his teeth.  
"_How could he do this to us? _ After everything. After...after mom..."

Dean had to stop himself from spilling everything that had weighed him down for God knows how long and concentrate on preventing the majority of the tears that were threatening to fall, his hands still firmly on the back of his head as he closed his eyes. Jaiden stood up, wide eyed, and slowly approached Dean.  
"Do you tell Sam any of this?"

"I can't. He's hurting enough as it is without..." Dean stopped, biting his lip as a few more teardrops spilled down from his tired eyes, rubbing them away with shaking hands.

Jaiden paused for a moment before slowly taking Dean's hand in her own, running her thumb across his fingers. Dean offered a small smile, scrubbing away his tears with an embarrassed expression.  
She let go of his hand and moved it to hold her aching shoulder, turning away from Dean to make her way back to the table, noting the time on the clock.  
"Well, if you can't tell Sam. You know I'm just down the hall."  
With one hand still pressed to her shoulder, she grabbed her mug with the other and took a long sip of her coffee. A pair of strong arms wound around her waist, causing her to place the mug back on the table and turn to face Dean with a puzzled expression, who still held her in a delicate embrace. He gave her a slight squeeze before releasing her.  
"Thanks", he whispered, looking sheepishly at Jaiden.

"Sure?" she smiled, still slightly puzzled as she chuckled and sat back at the table.  
Her smile was beautiful. Her laugh was adorable. Dean almost had to hit himself to realise how stupid he was being. Dean Winchester does _NOT_ fall in love. Under any circumstances.

**TBC  
Thanks to everyone who's read/favourited my story.  
You're all awesome! :D**


	3. The Idea

_**Part 3 **_

At 5:30am the pair were still talking, trying to keep quiet and not disturb anyone else asleep in the roadhouse.

"So, how'd you get into this life?" Dean smiled, hands wrapped round his now empty mug, "Hunting, I mean."

"It's kind of a long story."

"I got time."

Letting out a sigh, Jaiden figured it couldn't hurt to tell Dean everything. After all, it was John's kid, as well as a friend of Ellen and Bobby, among other well known hunters.  
"I was 16. Just finishing high school, starting my A levels at the 6th Form, and out of no where my best friend comes into school and locks the door on the classroom. The teacher doesn't really know what to make of it and carries on with whatever he was doing, then my friend, he goes crazy. I mean, totally crazy. Kills four students before off-ing himself."

Dean listened intently, working out the scenario in his mind.  
"Demon?" he asked.

"Yeah. God knows how long he'd been possessed for. But a day or two later, two guys show up saying they're cops and with me being the closest friend to the guy, they wanted to talk to me. Something wasn't right from the off. The questions they were asking were weird, y'know? The kind of questions we ask. _Did you see any black smoke? Did you smell anything like sulfur? Did you notice anything strange about him, perhaps his eyes?_ They tried to pass it off as some sort of virus. And like all good hunters when they're struggling with a stubborn witness, they spilt all. That's how I ended up with the anti-possession charm in the first place, in case the Demon came back."

"You mean to say you actually chose this life?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I watched my best friend kill four of my classmates, then kill himself. It wasn't exactly the best day of my life. And then i find out that it wasn't my friend at all, it was a demon. I find out that there are thousands of these demons, and then there are spirits and shapeshifters and ghouls, witches, vampires, shtrigas, monsters. That every nightmare I've ever had is real. Imagine that at 16. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing while people, innocent people, were out there getting slaughtered by things they couldn't even imagine. I don't really think it was a matter of _choosing_ this life. It chose me."

Dean smiled at her, knowing that in that situation he would do the exact same thing.  
"What about your family though? No offense but in my experience, when a teenager tells their parents that demons are real, the parents kinda question their kid's sanity..."

This statement made Jaiden smile.  
"I didn't tell them. I did some research, and through the 'cops' who came to the school I learned a thing or too. Eventually, I made some contacts and over my two years left at school I put a few things into motion. A cop-come-hunter helped me out by faking my disappearance. My parents think I'm dead. It was the only way to protect them, y'know?"

Dean let out a small chuckle, which triggered surprise in Jaiden's eyes.  
"What?" she asked with a tiny smile creeping in at the corner of her mouth.

"So, you're 18 when you finished school? And you faked your own disappearance, your own murder, and people bought it? Your family, the cops, everyone? How old are you now?"

"26 years young."

"Right, that's 8 years you've been missing and no one's noticed you're still alive and kicking? For a teenager, that's skill. I'm impressed."

"You'd be surprised how far up my murder goes", Jaiden winked.

"Why don't you enlighten me then, Miss Ashdown. If that is your real name?" Dean grinned.

"I guess you won't be surprised that it's not. Like I said, I have contacts. Over two years a few hunter friends of mine reassigned my identity. Legally my 'parents' were killed in a car accident when I was 16, the parents on the official forms were actually a lovely couple who got killed by demons. After all the paperwork, the murder was the easy part. Once all the forms were in place a couple of 'homicide detectives' dealt with the rest while I moved into a pre-rented flat under my new identity. I moved out here with it being easier to just fade into the background."

Dean was impressed. More so that the girl in front of him that had been living a lie for 8 years had trusted that he wouldn't go straight to the cops.

"Crazy idea but...why don't you go to see your parents? Road trip?"

"Seriously?" she laughed, as if the answer was obvious. Dean raised his eye brow as if to say, _'Yeah. Seriously.'  
_"Yeah... Yeah, why not? They spent the last 8 years thinking I was dead, but what the hell? How about me and you? We can get a last minute flight out tomorrow!" Jaiden replied, her sarcasm evident as she shook her head in near disbelief.

"If you think you'll have packed by then." Dean was almost expressionless, his eyes focused on Jaiden.

"You're...you're not actually serious, are you?"

"Deadly."  
Jaiden was gobsmacked and acted as though she hadn't heard him, taking up the mugs on the table and turning her back to Dean as she stood at the other end of the kitchen, placing the mugs on the counter.  
"But if you have no family over here, where do you go when you need someone? Someone to lean on?" Dean continued.

"I'm stronger on my own", the reply came. Jaiden still had her back to Dean, subconsciously holding her hand to her still aching shoulder.

"Of course you are, sweetheart..." Dean said sarcastically.

"You don't think so?"

"No one's stronger on their own."

Jaiden turned to face Dean, running a hand through her loosely plaited, dark hair.  
"If you're on your own you can get the job done. There's nothing they can use against you, because other people, people you care about, they're your weak spot."

"Yeah, you can get the job done. But it doesn't make you stronger, it makes you broken."

"No, Dean. Losing people you love makes you broken."

_**TBC  
Dean and Jaiden take a trip to England?  
Let me know what you think guys! :D**_


	4. The Deal

_**Part 4**_

The day had progressed with no more said about the conversation Jaiden and Dean had had in the kitchen that morning, even though it had been playing on Jaiden's mind. Every time she considered the possibility of just going back to England, watching her parents from a distance just to check they were ok, she tried to push the idea to the back of her mind. It wasn't possible. What if she got caught? She'd be imprisoned along with the hunters who helped her. She couldn't betray the guys who risked everything to pull off the ultimate escape plan. How would her family cope knowing she'd faked her own death? It just couldn't happen.

Instead, she spent the day researching omens with Ash, inbetween helping Ellen when the saloon got busy. It wasn't until later that night when Dean and Sam came back through the doors of the bar after interviewing witnesses of an attack most likely caused by something supernatural than something innocent. At the moment they were thinking restless spirit. But even Sam could be wrong sometimes.

Jaiden was sitting alone at a table, spinning her now empty beer bottle around on the varnished wood, when the boys walked back in. Hearing Dean's voice made her briefly look up, just in time to catch his gaze before they both swiftly turned to look in the opposite directions in exact synchronicity. Sam raised his eyebrows, halting to ask his brother what was going on between him and Jaiden (Both Ellen and Dean having filled him in on the details of the mysterious English girl during the course of the day). After ordering grabbing a beer, he peered to the end of the bar noticing Ash with his computer, the exact person he needed to speak to.

"I'm just going to talk to Ash for a minute. Got the papers?"

Dean pulled a bundle of newspapers and articles from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and handed them to his younger brother.  
"Yeah, go see what you can dig up, poindexter", he winked, giving Sam a light-hearted on the back.

"Bite me, Dean."

"Bitch."

Sam mock-pouted at the loving brotherly insult.  
"Jerk", he smiled before leaving Dean at the bar to go and speak with Ash. Dean watched him for a moment as he handed over the papers to Ash before turning to look at the table where Jaiden was sitting with her back to the bar, noticing she was alone.

Jaiden was contemplating getting up and getting another beer, absent-mindedly peeling the label off the empty bottle infront of her.  
"How're you doing?" A familiar voice sounded, causing her to look up and see Dean sit opposite her at the otherwise empty table, two beers in hand.

A smile formed on her lips as she gratefully accepted the beer Dean handed to her, giving her thanks.  
"I've been thinking."

"Careful there, might damage something." There was that trademark Dean Winchester smirk again, making her smile widen.

"Hey!" Jaiden playfully hit Dean's arm at the insult before continuing.  
"What you said last night. I've been considering it."

"What did I say last night?"

"About going home..."

Dean let out a long breath of realisation and took a swig of his beer.  
"You could, y'know. You don't have to have contact with them. Just lay low for a couple of days then get a flight back."

"I guess I could... but I mean...I don't know...I can't stop thinking about it now. I really shouldn't. I mean, what if I got caught out?"

"It's only gonna eat you alive from the inside if you don't."

Jaiden seemed to consider the possibility of actually pulling it off. It _would_ reassure her that her family were ok...  
She couldn't do it alone though. If she got caught, she'd need someone with her to bust her out, and it was extremely unlikely that the hunters who had helped her all those years ago wanted anything more to do with her.  
"Come with me", she suggested, going on to explain how she'd need someone there if she got caught.

"Jaid...I don't know..."

"Come on, Dean! You suggested it and now I can't stop thinking about it. It would only take a week, tops. I can't go alone, it's too risky."

"I don't...fly."

"What?"

"I...I'm scared of ...y'know...flying..." Dean explained in a hushed voice, leaning forward towards Jaiden, who began to smile.

"Seriously? You?"

"Yeah me! Why's that so hard to believe?"

"I just figured you were one of those 'I'm not scared of anything types'. Oh, come on! You'll be fine."

A sigh escaped Dean's lips before replied.  
"Listen. You saved my dad once?"  
When he received a puzzled nod from Jaiden at the bizarre change of subject, obviously questioning how he knew, he continued.  
"He wrote everything in this journal he had. You told me last night how you ran into him on a hunt and he saved your ass, so i thought I'd look it up and see if he mentions it. Turns out he got in some trouble a couple of months after on a hunt with someone he refers to as _""_. There's a cell number and one sentence: _"Alive because of her"_. See, my Dad, he'd write stuff like that down so he knew who he could count on. Looks like you made the list. At least I assume it's you?"

Jaiden was silent for a moment, swallowing a mouthful of the beer she'd running her hands around. She kept eye contact with Dean for a second and smiled at the memory.  
"No one knew about that."

"Anyone my Dad trusted, anyone who helped him, well, we always try and help when we can so...God, I can't believe I'm even saying this..."

"You're in?"

"Yeah, I'm in. I must be an idiot...but I'm in."_  
_  
A grin burst out onto Jaiden's face as Dean smiled and nodded back at her.  
"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll go get Sam to hook us up with plane tickets."  
Dean shut his eyes and sighed as he got up, mumbling half-out-loud.  
"What the hell have I got myself into now?"  
He paused and turned back to Jaiden.  
"Next week ok for you?" he half-shouted.

She replied with a thumbs up before turning her back to the bar again and taking a long sip of her beer.  
_What had _she _gotten herself into?_

_**TBC -  
Thanks for all the alerts and stuffs. It makes me very happy!  
Please keep reading and letting me know what you think. :D**_


End file.
